Take a Chance on Me
by jalex1
Summary: Set After Make Over, Finn is back in lima helping the New Directions on the night of The Musical he reunites with 3 people...2 he has learned to hate, and one who loves him. Only problem is Finn doesn't believe in love anymore...she on the other hand will do whatever it takes to make him see they belong together
1. Chapter 1

**here's the mini story I promised you guys! :) Tell me what you think!**

Finn walks into the choir room and sits down looking over the music sheets Artie Blaine and Tina have picked out, Since Mister Shuester was on the Blue Ribbon committee he asked Finn to take over for him for a few months Finn needed a distraction so he said yes...ever since leaving Boot Camp Finn's life hasn't been the same at all he went to New York to see his soon to be future wife but...he sadly found out that She was Cheating on him with some Donkey looking guy named Brady or..was it Brody honestly he didn't care...being cheated on Once was hurtful but Being cheated on twice by the woman who was suppose to be his soulmate yeah he was through with relationships and love forever His cellphone buzzed and he looked down it was Kurt, Finn reads the text message and quickly deletes it, since his visit to New York he also has his avoiding his step brother he couldn't believe that his own brother would help or even allow Rachel to continuously see Brody.. so much for brother from another mother frankly Finn didn't care about anything right now except for the New Directions he promised them that he would do everything in his power to compensate for Mister Shue not being there and so far everythings been going great he's met all of the new students and some how he's been really close to Puck's younger half brother Jake which threw him off but he felt more like a mentor to the younger group of students like Ryder he reminded him so much like himself during his sophomore year...and Kitty was practically undressing him with her eyes every time they met at class or rehearsal life was hard but he felt like he did a lot of good while he was helping teach.

Finn is sitting down in Mister Shuester's office filling out the paper work for the equipment for The School Muscial they had all decided that Grease would be a perfect fit for this year, It was Finn's fist song that he sang with Glee club so he couldn't wait to direct it with Artie he hears a knock on the door and it was Blaine

"Hey Finn you got a second?"Blaine asked

"Yeah come on in What's up."Finn says Blaine smiles and sits down

"So the student body is really excited about the play tonight we have the first two night sold out Marley is super excited and I can't wait to see how it plays out."Blaine smiles

"I'm glad you guys have worked really hard but are you sure the seniors are okay with not being leads? I know Artie and I gave the leads to the sophomore class but we just thought they fit the part better."Finn says

"No we love the new guys we think that they're perfect plus Sam Tina and I are working to make sure we kick ass at Sectionals which should be no problem since you'll lead us there."Blaine says Finn nods

"I can't believe it was just last year I was singing up front with you guys...now Im directing.."Finn says Blaine smiles

"You're a great Teacher Finn...I uh talked to Kurt last night...he skyped me while I was doing my essay and i accidently hit chat instead of avoid...and he and I talked all night.."Blaine says Finn looks up at him and gives Him a So what look

"Finn he misses you...he needs his brother...he didn't know that Rachel and Brody were you know...doing what they did...which technically they just kissed but I know she still cheated on you...but Kurt didn't know."Blaine says

"Blaine...like I said last time it doesn't matter that Kurt didn't know...it matters that Kurt didn't try to stop it...He knows Rachel as well as I do and he didn't even try to stop her from seeing that guy..."Finn says

"I understand...and look for what it's worth we're all team Finn..except for Brittany she's team Tubbertons.."Blaine says Finn laughs and nods

"Thanks...now go get ready tonight!"Finn says tossing a mini football at him Blaine smiles and nods then turns around

"Maybe you should consider teaching...I know you were suppose to be in the Army but I think Teaching has changed you a lot..you're better...and right now you deserve the best."Blaine says Finn nods and then smiles

~At the Auditorium~ Finn is fixing his tie and sees his Mom and Burt going to their seats

"I'm glad you guys could make it"Finn smiles and kisses his Mother's cheek

"I'm so proud of you Son you packed this whole auditorium!"She smiles

"It wasn't be it was the Glee club I just directed with Artie"Finn smiles

"You're doing great Kid...Im proud of you..Look before we let you go..we need to tell you something about your brother.."Burt says

"I don't want to hear it Burt I really don't...look i gotta go backstage.."Finn says Before Burt can tell him Finn walks away

"What are we gonna do when he sees them?"Carole asked

"I dont know...Honey I have no idea.."He says

Finn walks backstage and Artie rolls next to him

"You excited Bud?"Finn asked Artie smiles

"I can't believe the Video and Arts Director from Stanford is here..to see what I've directed."Artie smiles Finn pats him on the back and they do a huddle

"Alright guys I'm really proud of all of you and remember Party at my house after! Go knock them dead!"Finn yells Everyone cheers and Finn takes his seat he sits down up in front row with Artie he turns to face Finn and whispers in his ear

"Quinn's here."He says Finn turns his head and sees Quinn sitting next to Mercedes and he smiles Quinn looks down and gives him a wave he nods at her and she smiles at him

After the final number and the bows Blaine grabs the mic and he Tina Sam and Artie go the the front

"As you all know Mister Shuester is in Washington for the Blue Ribbon comittee..so to do this show on our own was impossible until One former New Direction member helped us out...so tonight we are dedicating this show to Mister Finn Hudson come on up here Finn!"Tina smiles everyone claps and Finns laughs and walks on the stage Kitty runs and jumps into his arms and kisses his cheek Finn blushes as Jake prys her off of him and he hugs Tina Blaine high fives Sam and pats Artie on the back

"SPEECH!"Mike yells Finn laughs and clears his throat

"Hey uh Hi...uhm...These guys worked extremely hard and it was a pleasure to work with all of them you guys helped me alot these past couple months and Im forever grateful thank you so much..and uh...Looks like we're gonna get ready for Sectionals!"Finn smiles everyone in the auditorium cheer and Sam jumps to hug Finn and they all laugh

~As everyone is getting reaquaited Finn sees Quinn and he walks towards her~ She smiles at him and hugs him tight

"Hi.."She says holding him Finn smiles down at her

"How are you Q."Finn asked pulling away Quinn smiles and holds his hand

"Good good Im on a two week semester break and I came to see the show..you did an amazing job with these guys I'm so proud of you."Quinn says Finn smiles and nods

"Thanks."Finn says

"Do you want to go to the after party together?"Quinn asked

"Well it is at my house so...yeah sure."Finn says Quinn laughs

"I'll meet you all there..I took my moms car so Mercedes and I will meet you guys there."Quinn says Finn smiles and nods and watches her leave He walks forward a little and hears someone say

"Finn.."

Finn stops and clenches his jaw and turns around to see Rachel looking up at him

"Hey.."Rachel smiles walking toward him Finn stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks at her

"Hello."Finn says sternly

"Congrats the show was sold out...you did a good job."Rachel says

"Thanks, Im gonna go now."Finn says turning around Rachel grabs his arm Finn sighs and turns around

"Finn...I needed to see you...I just...look what happened in New York you have to let me explain.."Rachel says

"Explain what?...you met another guy...while I was at boot camp...and when I came to see you...you were making out with him on the floor of your apartment...in other words...to sum up You cheated on me...AGAIN."Finn says

"Finn I still love you okay...I was an idiot and I was lonely...so lonely I didnt know what to do..or think I just...please.."Rachel says on the verge of tears Finn looks around and shakes his head

"No."Finn says Rachel tries to hold his hands Finn gets angry and sighs

"STOP IT RACHEL STOP!"Finn yells the auditorium goes quiet and everyone turns their attention to Finn and Rachel

"You cheated on me...CHEATED okay...it took me every ounce of breath I had to make sure I could actually go on living because of what you did to me..."Finn says

"You told me to surrender remember?"Rachel says

"I said Surrender...not to let go...god Rachel you know how many women have hit on me since I was away from you?...A LOT..but I told them that I was going to marry the love of my life...but as always I was wrong...you're not her...you're not my soulmate or my one true love...you're just the girl who keeps breaking my heart...and I wont let you do that again...I cant let you do that again and quite Frankly this new Rachel isn't the woman I would ever want to marry...so have a great life Rachel...please leave me alone."Finn says and walks away

Quinn walks over to Rachel and Rachel looks up at her

"You cheated on him?"Quinn asked

"It was a mistake Quinn and I take it back I take it all back...you need to help me please...please help me get him back..Im just so lost without him."Rachel says

"And how does Cheating on him show that you're lost without him?...Rachel you know he only broke up with me Junior year because he believed he was tethered to you...that you were his meant to be...that you were the one for him...how could you cheat on him after everything that's happened?..."Quinn says

"Quinn...you don't understand.."Rachel says

"No Rachel you don't understand...now since Im here..and I have a chance to tell you and I will...I still love Finn...my feelings came back during Senior Prom...and I never told you because we were actually friends and I knew that you would treat him right and love him like I never did...but you broke his heart again Rachel...and now it's my turn to show him that I'm the one he's meant to be with...Im the one for him not you."Quinn says

"What...Quinn you can't do that..."Rachel says

"Why not?...You're not together anymore...and you've proven that you don't deserve to have Finn love you...I'll tell you this...if I get Finn...I'll never let him go...not again...not like you did."Quinn says and walks away Rachel watches her leave and tears poor down her face

~At the Hudson Hummel house~

Finn is trying to walk away from Kitty but she wont leave him alone

"Kitty Im really glad you like being on the Cheerios but I really gotta go..okay, go talk to Sam over there."Finn says and walks away He sees a cup in front of him he turns around and takes it

"Kurt.."Finn says looking down

"Hello Brother..."Kurt says

"Don't call me that.."Finn says

"Finn...how many times do I have to apologize...look Im sorry..."Kurt says

"I know you are...but your sorry does nothing for me...look I said it before and I'll say it again...you and I will meet at Thanksgiving Dinner...Christmas morning, Mom and Burt's anniversary and other FAMILY related things...but as far as Im concerned we're not friends anymore Kurt...you're my brother my title...but our friendship is no longer existant."Finn says and walks away Kurt follows him

"I'm sorry okay had I known Rachel was hooking up with Brody I would have stopped her."Kurt says

"You encouraged her to see him constantly...look Kurt I dont want to hear this anymore...Im moving on and this is the life I want...I dont want anything to so with you or Rachel please for the last time..leave me alone."Finn says and walks outside

Quinn walks outside and sees Finn sitting on the bench looking up at the sky

"Hey stranger."Quinn smiles Finn smiles and she sits next him

"Nice party...glee club kids and alcohol reminds me of junior year."Quinn says Finn laughs and nods

"How's Yale?"Finn asked

"It's different, so much more difficult Im a dramatic arts major, and im loving every minute of the experience...I get home sick though but Skyping is helpful"Quinn smiles

"You never skyped me."Finn says

"Do you own a laptop."Quinn laughs Finn nods

"I guess I'll have to buy a new laptop."Finn smiles Quinn smiles and holds his hand

"You look really really great...I mean I love your new hair cut."Quinn says running her hand through his hair Finn laughs and smiles

"Thanks you look beautiful as always."Finn says

"Do you wanna talk about what happened in the auditorium?"Quinn asked Finn looks at her and sighs

"She cheated on me Quinn...My heart got shattered...I was mess...still am..but Im a moving mess, Rachel hurt me so bad...that I dont think True unconditional love is real...I thought i had found it but The Universe just punched me in the stomach...I think Im done with love for a while.."Finn says Quinn looks up at him and sits closer to him

"You shouldn't give up on love Finn...you might be looking at the girl you're meant to be with.."Quinn says

"I can't fall in love again Quinn...It hurts too much to let that guard down.."Finn says looking down Quinn puts his hands on his face so she can look into his eyes

"Finn I have something to tell you.."She says

"Yeah?"Finn says Quinn closes her eyes and leans her forehead against his

"I still love you...I have since Senior Prom but I didnt tell you because you were with Rachel..but now that you're not..I just had to tell you...I love you Finn I love you so much and if you let me I will never hurt you...I will hold your heart and keep it for as long as you let me."Quinn says on the verge of tears

"Quinn...I...look I...Im just...Im still so confused about everything and Im serious I dont think I want a relationship with anyone.."Finn says

"Finn...I know Rachel hurt you, but Im telling you that I wouldn't do that to you again like she did.."Quinn says Finn looks into her eyes and wipes her tears away

"Quinn you know I care about you...so much...but I just...I need..."Finn says

"Time...I don't mind waiting...I waited this long just to tell you."Quinn says Finn chuckles and smiles

"Would you like to spend the rest of the party with me...and then tomorrow have breakfast with me?"Quinn says Finn nods and they walks back into the house together

Rachel turns her head and sees Quinn and Finn walk to the couches and begin to talk

"So no new guys in Yale?"Finn asked

"None of them really compared to you...so I just focused on school...and uhm I have some thing to give you tomorrow...if you dont mind."Quinn smiles Finn smiles and nods

"Alright..."Finn says

"So besides Glee club director whats else do you do here."Quinn asked

"I help Burt at the tire shop while he does congress crap...and uhm I think I want to apply to some colleges for Teaching."Finn says

"That's amazing Finn I'm so proud of you."Quinn smiles

"It's a little late...maybe I should take you home."Finn says Quinn nods and they walk to his car as he drives to her house and he parks the car

"What's wrong with your little buggy car."Finn says Quinn pushes him and he laughs

"The engine is busted I dont know..."Quinn says Finn nods

"I'll tow it in tonight and uhm fix it for you if you want."Finn says

"Finn I dont have the money to pay for a car tune up the last time I even drove it was after graduation."Quinn says

"It'll be on me...I can tow it in right now.."Finn smiles Quinn shakes his head and watches him put the chain on the back of his truck

"Finn you don't need to do that."Quinn says Finn smiles up at her and places a finger on her lips

"Shush..Im doing it...now you go on inside and I'll drop the car off at the shop, stop by please?"Finn says Quinn nods and she kisses his cheek

"See you tomorrow."Quinn says Finn watches her walk inside and he smiles to himself


	2. Chapter 2

**here's the mini story I promised you guys! :) Tell me what you think!**

"Alright Hand bring it up!"Finn yells he watches the car go up and he looks right under it to inspect it Hank walks next to him and nods

"Yeah there's a little clog in the pipe right here...shouldn't be too hard for you to fix I also checked the engine it needs a new battery and some new fender belts."Hank says Finn nods walks to the clipboard and gets the tools and starts working on it

"So I ran into you brother this morning on my way to the coffee shop, he says you never bothered to tell him you were heading to the garage."Hank says Finn grabs the wrench and shrugs

"Look Kid...I know how messed up you were when you came back from New York...but no woman should come between brothers"Hank says Finn sighs and looks at him

"Don't be hard headed now Kid."Hank says patting him on the back Finn shakes his head

"Look...If you don't I'd rather focus on fixing this car rather than talk about Kurt."Finn says

"He's your brother Finn."Hank says

"Step Brother...as far as Im concerned the other brother I have is Noah Puckerman and he's in LA still."Finn says

"You really are gonna shut Kurt out of your life?"Hank says

"Yup he turned his back on me in New York I can do the same here in Lima or any other part of the world"Finn says Hank sighs and walks back into the store

"You'll come to your senses soon Kid!"He yells Finn shakes his head and turns his attention back to the car he faces the radio and turns it up all the way he nods his head to the beats of the song and gets back to work

~An hour later~ Finn is sweating and covering in oil and grease Quinn walks inside and sees him drinking his water bottle she smiles and sees him singing along to the 80's song

"And I just can't fight this feeling anymore, it's time to take this ship into the shore and throw away the ores forever."Finn sings Quinn smiles and clears her throat Finn turns around and smiles he turns slightly red and turns off the radio

"Hi..you're really uhm early..."Finn says Quinn walks over to him and smiles at the fact that he's working on her car

"I wanted to see you sooner than later...look at a mess you are.'Quinn says wrinkling her nose Finn chuckles and rubs the back of his neck

"Y-yeah..uhm there's a LOT of junk in the engine...back in Senior year you should have asked me to look at the car."Finn says Quinn shrugs

"You were always prioccupied with Rachel."Quinn says Finn turns his head and slightly smiles at her comment then faces the car again She licks her lips and grabs the clean towel on the chair and dabs water on it

"Come here."She says Finn turns and walks over to her

"I would like to see your handsome face if you don't mind you look like the lochness monster."Quinn says Finn raises his eyebrow and Quinn wipes his face

"Lochness Monster huh...well GRRR!"Finn says and growls as he tickles Quinn

"HAHAHA FINN STOP IT! Oh no you dont!"Quinn tries to run Finn catches her and spins her around in his arms the garage is filled with Finn and Quinn's laughter

"Please stop I can't breathe!"Quinn laughs Finn continues to tickle her until they hit a wall and They look into each others eyes Quinn smiles and takes the towel and wipes the rest of the mess off of face finally seeing his handsome clean face Finn smiles at her and she looks down at her lips both in a trance they lean forward

"Hey what's going on.."A voice says Finn turns his head quickly and sees Rachel Kurt and Mercedes standing there

"What are you doing here?"Quinn asked

"I could ask you the same question.."Rachel says looking back at Finn and Quinn

"Nothing she was helping me clean up...why are you here."Finn says taking the towel from Quinn and wrapping it around his neck Quinn smiles and he nods at her

"I wanted to see Dad is he here."Kurt says

"He and Mom went to DC after the show last night didn't they tell you."Finn says

"Oh yeah he did...my mistake guess I can talk to you instead."Kurt smiles

"I don't have much to say to you two...actually I have nothing to say at all...Good Morning Mercedes."Finn says turning his direction to her

"Good Morning Finn...I never got a chance to say congrats on the show you really did a great job with the glee club."Mercedes says Finn smiles

"Thanks that means a lot coming for the big LA star..i'd love to hear about your new life down in LA."Finn says

"Of course Finn I'd love to tell you"Mercedes says

"Sure Actually Q and I were gonna have breakfast join us please?"Finn says Quinn smiles brightly and Rachel glares at her

"Sure If Quinn doesn't mind.."Mercedes says

"Nonsense I'd love for you to join us."Quinn says

"W-what about Kurt and I?"Rachel says

"I don't care what you two do...Give me 5 minutes to freshen up a bit."Finn says to Quinn she nods and smiles Finn walks past Rachel to the inside

"Wow...you two must have really pissed Finn off."Mercedes says Kurt looks over at Mercedes and gives her a shut up look

"What the hell are you doing here Quinn."Rachel says

"Im hanging out with Finn we have plans and he's fixing my car."Quinn says

"Did you two kiss earlier?"Rachel asked

"What?...No we didn't."Quinn says

"But you were going to?"Rachel says

"Rachel enough...you don't have a right to be upset remember you broke up with Him after you cheated."Kurt says

"Woah woah let me get this straight...you cheated on Finn...again? and you broke his heart?"Mercedes says Rachel closes her eyes and looks at her two friends and her so called friend

"Look he and I belong together I screwed up but don't get in the way of me trying to win him back."Rachel says

"I told you the other day Rachel...Finn is fair game, he's not committed to you anymore so me pursuing him isn't a crime I'm not doing anything wrong."Quinn says

"Hey I'm ready."Finn says buttoning up the rest of his shirt they all turn their heads and Quinn smirks slightly boot camp definitely did him justice he looked great in high school but now he just looks more fit and so much hotter

"You ladies ready to go?"Finn asked Quinn and Mercedes nods he holds out his elbows and Quinn and Mercedes walk out with him

~At Breadstix~ "I can't believe you met Beyonce."Finn says

"She's so nice she really wanted me to be her back up singer and I wanted to but i was so busy with school it sucks."Mercedes says

"Man you must have been starstruck"Finn says

"I was I have a ton of autographs in a binder at my house. How about you? How have you been?"Mercedes says

"I'm so much better now...Glee clubs helping me with my drama but its just a new way of looking at things...I never thought I would be good at teaching..but it feels amazing trying to change someones life..."Finn says

"That was really deep Finn...i bet all your students all a crush on you..well all the sophomores."Mercedes says Finn chuckles and looks at Quinn she is looking at him

"What?"Finn asked Mercedes looks at Quinn and smiles knowing why Quinn is looking at him

"You're just so cute."Quinn says Finn blushes

"Should I go?"Mercedes says Finn clears his throat

"No uhm...you know what I uhm I have to go back to the shop I need to finish up your car."Finn says Quinn nods and gets up

"It was great catching up with you Mercedes."Finn says and kisses her cheek She smiles and hugs him

"Dont be a stranger Finn."Mercedes says Finn nods Quinn follows him and they walk to his truck

"Remember when I said I had to give you something?"Quinn says Finn nods and reaches into his truck and hands him a light blue box that says do not open inside of it she smiles at the box and puts it in front of him Finn looks at her confused

"Don't open it until you're 100% alone...like no one not even a bird is near you."Quinn says Finn laughs and nods he takes the box and put in inside

"I'll do that...so uhm I'll call you about your car later?"Finn says Quinn nods Finn smiles and he leans down to kiss her forehead

"See you soon Q."Finn says Quinn smiles Finn gets into his truck and waves at her She smiles and walks back inside She sees Mercedes smiling at her

"You are totally in love with him again."Mercedes says Quinn looks at her and blushes

"Thats not a false statement,"Quinn says

"Do you think he has feelings for you too?"She asked

"I dont know...I talked to his Mom last night after the show she said Finn's so heavily guarded with his feelings and everything...Rachel and Kurt really hurt him alot...especially Rachel."Quinn says

"That's never stopped you from getting what you want before."Mercedes says

"I want to be with Finn...I want to show him that Ive changed so much over the past year and Im more mature and I know what I want...and I want him."Quinn says

"Hopefully he sees that...honestly I could see the pain in his eyes when he saw Rachel...he looked like a puppy dog that you just want to hug."Mercedes says

"I dont just want to hug him I want him to know that someone out there is capable of loving him without shattering his heart."Quinn says

"But to be fair...you were the first to shatter his heart...remember?...Baby gate? Sophomore year 2009?"Merecedes says Quinn closes her eyes and nods

"Yes Im well aware, but a lot has changed you know...and I know he's never really forgiven me for that...even when we dated back in junior year im not even sure if he truly forgave me but he and I will sort that out...I just want to show him that I love him."Quinn says

"Well Here's to FUINN...and to you trying to win Finn back."Mercedes says Quinn laughs and sips her drink and smiles She was definitely going to try to win Finn back...she wanted them to have a happily ever after

~Back at the shop Finn is tuning up Quinn's engine and then he sees Hank walk in and toss him the keys~

"You get to lock up kiddo, see you tomorrow"He says Finn nods

"See ya Hank tell Sally I say Hi."Finn says Hank smiles and leaves and closes the door Finn rubs the back of his neck and grabs his cellphone from his car he was going to call Sam to see if her wanted to go to the gym tonight but he saw the box Quinn had given him he pulls the box out and places it on the hood of his car he opens it and sees a bunch of letters he scans them and sees theyre all addressed to him...just looking at the hand writing he knew it was Quinn's it was so girly but it was perfect and in cursive he realized it was all dated from the end of senior year til last night he pulls out the first letter and reads it

_Dear Finn, _

_I know I didnt get to really say good bye to you but I just wanted to wish you and Rachel the best of luck...I seen how happy she has made you this year and to be honest it brings me to tears...and makes me wonder did i ever make you smile that bright, did I ever make you blush so much when we were together...I know I wasn't the ideal girlfriend but I did love you...to be honest I still do...You were right I was bitch during senior prom and faking still being injured was a cruel thing to do I thought I did it because I wanted to be Prom Queen...but in all honesty...I did it to be near you...I knew that if I asked you to be my date you'd automatically say yes because you were just so nice and kind and big hearted...you cared about me so much that you went to prom with me...I just wanted to hold on to you as long as I could before you went off and gone with Rachel...and I lost you forever...I love you so much Finn..never forget that.~ Quinn_

Finn looks down and shakes his head what exactly was thise ...these were past letters right they had to be good bye letters...but if it was a goodbye letter why were there 86 of them


	3. Chapter 3

**here's the mini story I promised you guys! :) Tell me what you think!**

Quinn is at home looking through her emails and then a knock on her door interupts her thought process

"Come in"Quinn says Rachel walks in and Quinn turns her head

"What are you doing here?"Quinn asked Rachel closes her door and faces her

"I'm going to Finn's house Im going to pretend to see Kurt but I really want to see Finn...I'm gonna make him talk to me and he'll let me explain and he'll see how much I regret hurting him and that he and I belong together. I just wanted to tell you so you could brace yourself."Rachel says

"Rachel...Finn doesn't want you withing 2 feet near him...honestly I think you just need to accept that he doesn't love you anymore."Quinn says

"And you think he loves you?"Rachel asked

"He could love me...Im not the one who promised to be with him forever and when he decides to put you on a train so you can focus on your dreams to fulfill what you've always wanted ...you end of cheating on him as a thank you."Quinn says

"Quinn I need Finn in my life..."Rachel says

"You don't deserve Finn, frankly I don't think I do either he's such an amazing individual only the most flawless woman should be with him but no one is perfect...do you realized when you kissed that NYADA student and broke up with Finn he lost all hope of love?...that he can't even speak to his own brother because of what you two kept hidden back in New York...you managed not only to wreck your relationship with him and his relationship with his brother but you managed to break his entire thought process that True love does exist."Quinn says

"I'm not giving up on him Quinn..."Rachel says standing her ground

"Neither am I Rachel, if you manage to get Finn to get back together with you and work things out I'll back off..but until that day comes and he decides to be with you again I'm going to show him that I love him...and that things WILL be different if he chooses me."Quinn says Rachel looks over at her

"I guess this ends our friendship then."Rachel says

"I still see you as a friend Rachel...but I've always loved Finn..it's time he and I have our happiness without you in the way."Quinn says

~At Finn's house, Finn is in his room reading another one of Quinn's letters he's in a tank top and black shorts he just came home from the gym so he decided to sit down and read more of Quinn's letters~

_Dearest Finn,_

_I can't believe you sent Rachel to New York that must have been so hard for you to do ...I knew something was wrong when you walked up those stairs i could see the sadness in your eyes...You are so strong to have let the love of your life go like that..Im sure Rachel is crying her eyes out but you did an amazing deed Finn so selfless...Im so proud to call you a Friend.~ Quinn _Finn opens another letter and he hears his cellphone ringing he turns his head and sees it's Rachel he deleted her number but memorized it so he always knew it was her calling he puts his phone on silent and begins reading another letter

_You're Joining the Army? How could you not tell your friends that?! Why did I have to hear from Puckerman that you enlisted in the Army! Why didn't you tell me Finn!? I thought you and I were suppose to be friends how could you keep something like this from me? Please be careful I dont want anything to happen to you...I need you to be safe and come back...Please be okay and be safe...~Quinn_

Finn looks down and smiles he hears the front door open and he walks down the stairs to see who is home he thought maybe Burt and Carole came home early but once he got to the final step he saw Kurt letting Rachel into the house

"Great.."Finn says under his breath

"Hi...I brought you some banana bread your favorite."Rachel smiles

"It's not really my favorite anymore, Im not really into sweets as much."Finn says Rachel looks down at the pan and hands it to Kurt he looks up at Finn

"Rachel and I were gonna have a musical dvd night please join us?"Kurt says

"No thanks Im just gonna be in my room."Finn says and walks up the stairs

"Finn..uhm...could we please talk...please just give me 10 minutes."Rachel says rushing up the stairs

"2."Finn says

"8."Rachel says

"4."Finn says

"7."Rachel says

"You have 5 minutes and you just lost 30 seconds."Finn says Rachel nods and they walk to his room

"Finn I just think we should air out all our problems...I mean maybe if we do that then maybe...we could.."Rachel says

"Could what?...Rachel when you came back here and you saw me what did you expect to happen? Did you think you would say Im sorry and everything would be okay again?"Finn asked

"No..yes maybe...Finn I love you...I need you to know that I love you...I made a mistake a stupid huge mistake but I love you I knew you would be pissed at me..but I know what I did was wrong...I didn't want to hurt you.."Rachel says

"You didn't want to hurt me?..okay so when you kissed another guy you didn't think it would hurt me?...remember junior year? You kissed Puck that hurt me?...how would this be any different?"Finn says

"Finn..please...I promise you It will never ever happen again..."Rachel says

"Yeah it won't because I wont let you have my heart again Rachel. I dont want you to ever make me feel that way ever again ...in fact I dont ever want to see you again but since we have the same high school friends it's inevitable so whatever but dont acknowledge me...because I sure as hell wont be looking for you."Finn says

"Finn please...i'll prove to you that I love you and I am worthy of your love."Rachel says Finn shakes his head and sits in his computer chair Rachel sighs and opens his door

"By the way."Finn says Rachel turns around and smiles Finn turns his head

"I pawned your engagement ring."Finn says the smile on Rachel's face quickly fades away and shire shock takes over

"W-What?"She says

"I pawned your engagement right got some money out of it."Finn says

"What did you do with the money from the ring..."Rachel asked Finn gets up and walks out the door Rachel reluctantly follows him and Finn goes into the garage and they walk inside and Rachel sees a red motorcycle

"I bought a 1970's motorcycle and used the money to fix it and get a paint job."Finn says

"You-you bought a motorcycle with the engagement ring you bought me."Rachel says

"You gave it back remember."Finn says

"I dont understand..."Rachel says Finn looks at her confused

"You dont understand what exactly? You broke up with me remmeber?...Rachel do you have any idea how hard it was to get over you?...Please just leave me alone you were so willing to do it before."Finn says

"Why can't we just get past this and move on?"Rachel says

"You really think I'd give you my heart again after you broke it the way you did...no Rachel..I wont be that stupid again..."Finn says and walks back to his room

Kurt walks up to Rachel and he shrugs "At least he's talking you..he still wont even look at me."Kurt says

"He's changed...so much"Rachel says

"You can't really blame him Rachel..."Kurt says

~Quinn drives over to Finn's house and sees Rachel's car in the front she raises her eye brow and gets out of the car she walks up and rings the door bell and Kurt opens the door~

"Hello Miss Fabray what do I owe the pleasure."He asked

"Is Finn here I brought him something."Quinn smiles holding a basket Kurt nods

"Go on up..Im not really allowed to speak to him yet."Kurt says Quinn nods and walks inside

"Rachel's here huh."Quinn whispers

"Yes I am...and he's in a sour mood so you should just leave."Rachel says Quinn rolls her eyes and walks up the stairs

"He gave up sweets so leave the basket."Rachel says Quinn pauses and hands the basket to Kurt

"I'll just put it next to the banana bread Finn rejected."Kurt says

Quinn walks up to Finn's door and knocks on it twice she knocks again two times and the door swings open

"Damn it Rachel I said leave me.. Oh...Hey Quinn Im sorry.."Finn says Quinn smiles and shrugs

"It's alright I saw her downstairs.."Quinn says Finn steps aside and she walks inside and sits on his bed Finn sits next to her and smiles

"What do I owe this surprise?"Finn smiles

"I brought you a basket of goodies but uhm...Rachel said you dont eat sweets?"Quinn asked

"Depends what is it?"Finn asked

"Your favorite sour patch kids."Quinn says

"You brought me sour patch kids?"Finn asked

"Mhm..."Quinn nods Finn takes her hand and they run down the stairs Quinn laughs hysterically and Finn rushes into the kitchen and opens the box Quinn laughs at Finn as he eats the candy

"I haven't had these in forever."Finn smiles and offers her a handful Quinn laughs and lets Finn feed her Rachel turns her head and sees Finn and Quinn having what seems to be an amazing time he's feeding her candy and they're laughing

"Thank you this is very nice."Finn smiles She smiles back at him and holds his hand

"Finn we're gonna go out to dinner do you want to join us."Kurt asked Finn doesn't look at Kurt he just opens the fridge and pretends to be looking for something

"See you later."Kurt says and sighs Rachel follows him and turns her head again and her eyes meet Quinn she shakes her head and leaves

"How long are you going to punish Kurt?"Quinn says

"It's not punishment if its his fault...plus I just need a break from them both and they wont let up."Finn says handing her a water bottle

"You dont have to talk to Rachel but talk to Kurt...he needs his brother and admit it you miss him."Quinn says

"Yeah I guess...but uhm...I actually dont want to talk about them."Finn says facing her Quinn nods along

"I read your letters...like the first 3."Finn says

"Oh...you did.."Quinn blushes looking down at their hands now entwined

"Look..Im sorry I never said anything about the army I should have told you...but I didnt know it would hurt you so much..."Finn says

"I was just scared that something would happen to you...did you ever get hurt?"Quinn asked Finn nods and lifts up his leg to reveal a scar it was a small circular scar

"I got shot in the thigh."Finn says

"What..."Quinn says tracing the scar.

"I did it to myself...I know stupid...stupid but uhm...I needed to get home..and I wanted to see Rachel...I couldn't handle being in the army holding a gun taking the life of another person...I could never do that...which is why I needed an out...and there it was...that makes me a coward...and I ended up back here...Lima loser huh."Finn says

"No...you're so brave you didn't want to hurt anyone...and you're doing amazing things with the glee club you should be so proud."Quinn says Finn looks into her eyes Quinn leans forward and Finn closes his eyes he realizes Quinn will kiss him if he doesnt stop it and for some reason it scares him

"Im sorry Quinn...I uhm I can't.."Finn says

"No Im sorry..Im being too forward huh."Quinn says

"I want to kiss you trust me I do...uhm...but I...after reading your letters I know how you feel about me ...I just I dont know how I feel..okay I have all this hatred and anger I dont know if I can love again.."Finn says Quinn stands up and holds his face in her hands

"Then let me love you instead...maybe you'll learn to love me? Maybe not..but let me show you that someone can love you without you getting hurt in the end."Quinn says

"Quinn I dont...I dont know.."Finn says

"Finn I let you go twice and I never said anything...but now I wont do it without a fight...Rachel and I will go at it I dont care..but I love you...so what do you say? Will you let me love you?"Quinn asked


	4. Chapter 4

**here's the mini story I promised you guys! :) Tell me what you think!**

"Quinn I dont know if thats a good idea..."Finn says looking down Quinn holds his hands and kisses his cheek

"I'm not giving up on us Finn...if you're not sure now..that's okay...but you will be.."Quinn smiles Finn looks at her amazed

"This isn't like you...you're not usually this forward..."Finn says

"I lost you twice Finn...the first time was me being an idiot...and the second time I didn't put up a fight...that changes now...I love you Finn..you may not love me yet...but I hope you will learn to love me again."Quinn says Finn chuckles and squeezes his hand

"You're incredible Quinn."Finn says Quinn smiles and she cups his cheek

~later on that night At the school~ Finn is walking around the auditorium checking the stage for the glee clubs next rehearsal he stands in the middle of the stage and then the light shines bright on him he closes his eyes and tries to block the light

"Woah, hey can you cut the lights I think my eyes are melting here."Finn says The lights dim down and Finn looks up to see who it is but all he can see is a shadow he takes a deep breath and watches as the person walks down he hears footsteps and it's Brad walking to the piano

"Brad?"Finn says confused Brad just smiles and takes a seat at the piano bench and begins playing he turns his head and sees Rachel smiling at him and begins singing

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die

(Finn looks up at her and she gets closer to the stage)

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call  
Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

(Rachel holds reaches out for his hand and to both of their surprise Finn lets her hold his hand and he doesn't pull away he just looks at her with tears in his eyes)

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right  
I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time, all the time

"What are you doing here..you shouldn't be in here no one should be here.."Finn says

"Somehow I knew you would be here...I felt it."Rachel says Finn closes his eyes Rachel sees a tear fall down his cheek and she wipes it away

"Finn.."Rachel says leaning her forehead against his

"Rachel...Im tired of being angry with you..and Kurt...but that pain...that pain of what happened in New York thats with me everyday...and thinking of how you could kiss another guy...how could I not be angry...how could I not be angry with the fact that my own brother kept it from me as well...how could I not hate you for putting me through that pain again...I did my best to keep away from you...and I've done a great job at it...but then you come here and...I...Rachel what do you want from me?"Finn asked

"I want you to love me again...to hold me in your arms and kiss me senselessly...to let me hold your heart again..."Rachel cries stepping closer to her Finn watches her get closer to him and he closes his eyes scared of what could happen next

"Rachel stop..please.."Finn says Rachel takes her hands and reaches his face and leans up and kisses his lips Finn quickly pushes her away and shakes his head

"No...no...you don't get to to to...to do this to me again.."Finn says shakes his head

"You still love me and you know it..."Rachel says

"Love?..loves done nothing but made me feel miserable...and hopeless...and in pain...if you ask me I dont ever want to feel love ever again..especially if its by you..maybe you should go back to New York..go call Brody."Finn says and turns around and walks to Brad

"You need a day off come on...lets go get some dinner."Finn says and pats Brad on his back

Quinn is in her living room watching a scary movie she clenches her blanket

"Ugh why did I have to watch Cabin the in woods alone..Smart move Quinn."She says to herself a loud pound is at the door and Quinn screams she turns off the tv and wraps the blanket around her shoulders she opens the door and sees Finn

"Hey.."Quinn smiles Finn looks around her house

"Why is it dark in here.."Finn asked

"I was watching a scary movie.."Quinn says Finn chuckles and shakes his head

"You hate those."Finn says as they sit down

"I know but there was nothing else to watch...whats up."Quinn smiles

"Rachel kissed me."Finn says Quinn's head shot up and she looked him

"W-what?"Quinn says

"I was at the auditorium and she was there...she sang and then kissed me..."Finn says

"Did...did you feel anything..."Quinn says looking up at him

"No...I didn't..I felt nothing...I thought I would...but I pulled away so fast...I didn't feel anything in that kiss with Rachel."Finn says Quinn nods

"Not to sound too hostile but Im glad..."Quinn says Finn looks into her eyes

"I dont know why I came here..part of me just needed to see you...to be near you.."Finn says Quinn smiles and turns on the tv again

"Good you can keep me company while we watch Cabin in the woods."Quinn smiles Finn laughs and nods

"Alright.."Finn says the two spent the rest of the night watching movies and laughing remincing old high school memories and talking about things that are happening now like Finn has finally applied to various school to take up Arts and Teaching and he's helping the glee club get ready for Sectionals and Quinn is getting ready for the second semester at Yale and talking about how much she loves her journalism classes and her dramatic arts classes they must have talked until 3 in the morning.

~The next morning~ Quinn wakes up and sees Finn asleep below her she smiles and looks down at how peaceful he sleep she smiles and kisses his forehead and walks to her bathroom she looks up in the mirror and puts on lipgloss and takes her hair out of its messy bun and lets her hear fall down to her shoulders she smiles at her appearance and walks back to the living room she doesnt see Finn there

"Finn.."Quinn calls

"Hey in here."Finn yells from the kitchen Quinn smiles and sees him holding a cup of coffee

"I just put on a pot of coffee here ya go."Finn smiles Quinn walks up to him and takes the cup she sips it and smiles "This is amazing."Quinn smiles

"It's pretty easy the directions are on the bag."Finn smiles Quinn laughs and they are smiling at each other for at least 5 minutes until the loud door bell scares Quinn and she spills the coffee on his shirt

Finn closes his eyes and feels the hot coffee on his chest

"Oh my gosh Finn."Quinn says getting a towel

"Uhm It's alright do you mind if I take this off..its burning me."Finn says

"Yeah yeah go ahead go ahead im gonna get the door."Quinn says Finn nods and takes off his shirt

Quinn opens the door and it's Mercedes, Kurt, Sam and Rachel

"Hey..uhm whats up."Quinn says

'We got bored needed a place to go."Sam smiles

"And what are you doing here?"Quinn asked Rachel

"Im here with Kurt who came with Mercedes who was called by Sam...so yeah.."Rachel says Quinn nods and they all hear the water turn off

"Is someone here with you?"Sam wiggles his eyesbrows

"Uhm..Yeah but it's not what you think."Quinn says

"Hey Q uhm you wouldn't happen to have an extra tall T shirt would you?..."Finn walks out to the living room shirtless Rachel turns her head and raises her eyebrow Sam smirks and nods his head Kurt looks over at Rachel and Mercedes looks at Quinn

"Hey guys.."Finn says

"Damn bro you look good..so you and Quinn playing tag in the bed?"Sam smiles and nods Finn shakes his head Mercedes hits him on the head

"You sound like Puckerman."Kurt says

"It's not what it looks like...I should have one of your old shirts in my room I'll go get it for you."Quinn says Finn nods and watches her go up the stairs Rachel looks at Finn and he looks over at his two friends and two other people he really cant stand...this was awkward


	5. Chapter 5

**here's the mini story I promised you guys! :) Tell me what you think!**

Finn looks down at his cup of coffee and Rachel looks over at him

"So what exactly are you doing with Quinn alone in her house."Rachel asked Mercedes Kurt and Sam turn their hands and look at Finn

"I was spending time with Quinn..why do you care?"Finn says The three friends look over to Rachel and she bites her bottom lip

"I was just curious as to why your upper half is bare and you're here with messy yet adorable hair but none the less you and Quinn should not be together alone..."Rachel says

"What I do with my life is none of your business anymore."Finn says

"Oh really and why would you say that!?"Rachel yells

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE YOU BROKE UP WITH ME REMEMBER?! Don't act like i dont know why you're here..the only reason you claim to care about me is because you know I still have feelings for you and I'm falling in love with Quinn again!"Finn yells

"You..what.."Rachel says Finn pauses and realizes what he said

"You what?!.."Kurt says shocked

"You...what..."Quinn says Finn turns his head and sees Quinn standing there he looks down and clenches his jaw he stands up and grabs his coat

"I gotta go...uhm I'll call you..."Finn says walking towards the door and leaves

"Wait who is he gonna call..."Sam asked Mercedes shakes her head and shrugs

"Finn loves the both of you...its like we're back in high school.."Mercedes says Rachel turns her head and looks at Quinn who stares back at her

Finn drives to the lake and gets out of his truck he slams the door and throws a big rock into the lake he screams and runs his hands through his hair he sighs sits down on the floor and cries why he was crying he doesnt even know...he knew he had feelings for Rachel...it had only a 2 months since they broke up...but after seeing Quinn being near here...listening to her voice seeing her angelic face...he couldn't help but feel something again and that scared the crap out of him...he was certain he was done with love...now the only 2 women he ever loved both wanted him back...pressure like this could drive a man crazy.

Quinn is pacing around her house trying to call Finn but nothing...

"Did...did he call you yet.."Rachel asked

"No he hasn't...and he wont pick up either...has he called you yet..."Quinn asked

"No...Im pretty sure he deleted my number...but im sure hes memorized it...Quinn he still has feelings for me.."Rachel says

"And He's falling in love with me again...look I said Id back off if he was 100% sure he loved you again...but he's not 100& sure Rachel because he feels something for me...Im sorry but its not over between Finn and I..and he's starting to realize it."Quinn says

"No he needs to realize he loves me...Quinn he and I were engaged and we had a sexual relationship we have a much deeper connection than you two ever had."Rachel says

"Okay you had a deeper connection yet you cheated on him by kissing a broadway want to be while he was away at bootcamp."Quinn says

"For the record he was backpacking through Gerogia and You cheated on him with his best friend while you two were together."Rachel says

"You cheated on him as well but I didnt cheat on him twice..."Quinn says

"Neither of you deserve him."A voice says Quinn and Rachel turn around and they see Kurt standing there with his arms crossed

"What do you mean.."Rachel says

"Neither of you deserve Finn...he doesn't deserve to be in any pain...yet you both some how caused his heart to break...don't you get it? Neither of you deserve him and his unconditional love...you both had him and you both screwed it up and lost him...do you honestly think Finn's ever going to let his guard down with you Quinn?...you were the first to break and shatter his heart that why it didnt work out the second time...and You Rachel he was ready to marry you and wanted a life with you but he knew You needed to be in New York so he set you free...but how do you repay him you cheat on him with a guy who constantly spies on you during your classes and doesnt get the hint that you dont like him. Im gonna speak for Finn since he's not here and say he doesn't need either of you...he was doing fine without you both but dont you see that now that you both "want him" back he's so confused and screwed up now...if you ask me you're both selfish...you're not putting anyones needs first but your own...if you really loved Finn you'd just leave him alone and let him move on."Kurt says and walks away Quinn sits down and runs her hand through her hair

"He's right..."Quinn says

"I can't leave him alone...I love him too much..."Rachel says Quinn looks over at her and nods

"I do too..but don't you think if we really love him that we should do whats best for him."Quinn says

~At the tire shop~ Finn is fixing up a car and he hears footsteps he looks up and sees Quinn smiling at him

"Hi..."He says putting the wrench down

"You never called...and you never called Rachel so.."Quinn says Finn looks at her and then at his hands

"I looked at my phone for 2 hours scrolling up and down at both numbers I didnt know who to call.."Finn says Quinn nods

"You have feelings for me.."Quinn says Finn nods

"Seeing you again just made it easy, and you've changed in so many ways..good ways...that I just...I was so sure I was done with love...and then I see you again...and then she comes back trying to kiss me and tell me she loves me ...Im just so confused..."Finn says Quinn walks up to him and places her hands on his face Finn closes his eyes Quinn leans up and kisses his lips she smiles as she feels Finn kiss her back and he pulls her body close to his they pull away from each other

"Im gonna go back to Yale.."Quinn says Finn looks up and looks into her eyes

"I know Rachel hurt you...and I saw that as an oppertunity to try and win you back because I do love you so much...and I knew you would still have feelings for her..and when we spent more time together I thought hey he could love me again...then you said how you felt this morning and it made smile...but then Kurt said something that hit home...I hurt you too...I was one of the girls who broke your heart and I guess I have never forgiven myself for that...I dont deserve you Finn...neither does Rachel...and as much as this kills me right now...I just want you to be happy...and maybe you dont belong with Rachel...or Me..maybe the girl you meet next will be the one for you who will never hurt you and guard your love with her life..."Quinn cries Finn looks at her and clears his throat

"You're letting me go.."Finn says Quinn nods

"And I dont want to..but its whats best..."Quinn says Finn cups her cheek and wipes her tears

"You know what I realized...I love you Finn...I will always love you."Quinn leans up and kisses him again then quickly walks out of the garage she gets into her car and covers her mouth and begins to cry

Finn closes his eyes and several tears fall down..."Good bye Quinn..."Finn says softly


	6. Chapter 6

**here's the mini story I promised you guys! :) Tell me what you think!**

Finn is in his room reading another one of Quinn's letters

"Do you know the one thing I regret?...breaking your heart...we were so in love our sophomore year and I messed that up so bad...sometimes I wonder how things would pan out if I hadn't slept with Puck...and I was just supportive of you in everything you did...us not being together made me realize how great I had it with you...and how much you loved me...one day i'm going to prove to you that Im worthy of that love again one day Finn."~ Quinn Finn puts the letter down after he notices a tear on the paper

"Finn you okay.."Kurt says Finn turns his head and nods

"Uh Yeah..."Finn says looking up at him

"Why are you crying.."He asked Finn wipes his tears and shakes his head

"I uhm...this is stupid i dont even know why Im crying...Quinn is leaving and uhm...I guess im taking it hard."Finn says holding his head

"I think Quinn left because she was having a hard time seeing you suffer like this...I can tell she really cares about you Finn.."Kurt asked Finn closes his eyes

"Shouldn't you be talking up Rachel?...she's your bestfriend and roommate."Finn says

"Rachel ruined her chances with you as well...but whether you pick Rachel or Quinn...I want you to know you deserve to be happy...and with that happiness you need to figure out if you truly love that person...if you can let that wall that you've build up if you can let that down...then thats the girl for you..."Kurt says Finn stays quiet a nods Kurt pats him on the back and Finn looks up

"Kurt!"Finn says Kurt turns around and Finn stands up and hugs him

"Thanks man.."Finn says Kurt sighs and hugs him back

"Im really sorry Finn..."Kurt begins to cry

"I am too Little Brother...I am too."Finn says patting him on the back

"I'll tell Rachel to back off a little...just so you have time for yourself."Kurt says

"Thank you Kurt...and Im sorry for being an asshole to you."Finn says

"You had every right to be...I should have informed you about Rachel and Brody but i didnt know all the informantion.."Kurt says

"It's whatever...Rachel and I are...over...and uhm...you and I are brothers...its time I remind myself we are."Finn says Kurt nods and smiles

"Im glad you're back in my life Finn."Kurt says

Kurt drives to Rachel's house and sees her cooking in her kitchen

"What are you doing.."He asked

"Im making a picnic basket full of food I devised a plan to get Finn to talk to me...Im going to pretend that my call stopped on the side of the road and he's going to have to help me sooo he and I will be alone on the side road and he'll get hungry and Ill just so happen to have a basket full of food."Rachel smiles

"Rachel you need to stop Give Finn his space.."Kurt says

"No..Quinn is no longer in the picture so that means its my chance to get him back."Rachel says

"Rachel listen to me...even though Quinn isnt here he does have feelings for her..."Kurt says

"And he also still has feelings for me...I know he loves her Kurt."Rachel says

"Im not going to doubt that but he needs his space...he needs to clear this thoughts and you pushing yourself to him won't make this any better."Kurt says

Rachel stops what she is doing and sits down "I love him...Kurt I screwed up okay...I never should have broke up with him...I thought I was helping him but I only did damage..to him and myself...please help me..."Rachel says Kurt sighs and looks at his bestfriend

"Fine...I know a couple of ways you can get him to talk to you..come on."Kurt says

~At the tire shop~Finn is changing the tire and Rachel walks to the side and smiles she sees Finn patting his pockets looking for something

"Where is that monkey wrench."Finn says to himself Rachel smiles to herself and puts it up from the tool box and holds it up to him Finn looks down and sees Rachel holding the monkey wrench

"Hi."Rachel smiles Finn takes the wrench and puts it down he wipes his hands and nods at her then points to the chairs

"What are you doing here It's pretty late."Finn says

"I wanted to see you...I had to see you.."Rachel smiles holding his hand Finn looks down and she smiles

"Finn talk to me..I know you have feelings for me..and you know how I feel about you...please lets just put this nonsense behind us."Rachel says

"It's not nonsense Rachel...you...you really hurt me."Finn says

"I know i did..but you have to understand I was stupid...my life is not going to be complete without you..dont you feel the same?"Rachel says

"When you left for New York after breaking up with me..I wanted to get on a plane and just tell you I love...but you needed me to find myself...and I did...I found myself without you...I found myself...happy without you..and I was okay with that...I was okay with you not being the center of my world..."Finn says

"What are you saying..."Rachel says Finn looks up at her

"When I looked at you a year ago...I saw my entire life and future...now when I look at you...I dont see that..I see two different people who aren't meant for each other anymore."Finn says

"No..no no I dont like where this is going Finn please.."Rachel says

"I dont love you anymore Rachel...but you'll always be special to me."Finn says

"This is because of Quinn isn't it."Rachel says

"No it's not...I thought it would be but its not...its not about anyone but me...it took a while for me to get myself back together after you broke my heart...and Id be a fool to let it happen again...Im not going to get back together with you Rachel...its too painful."Finn says

"I love you...Finn please know that."Rachel says

"I know that...but it doesnt change the fact that everytime I see you it hurts...it hurts too much to be with you Rachel..."Finn says

Rachel leans forward and kisses his forehead "I'm going to wait for you Finn...we belong together."Rachel says Finn looks up at her and watches her walk away

~At the Hudson Hummel house~ Finn is packing a bag Carole walks to his room and smiles at him

"You packing for your trip?"Carole says Finn nods

"I need to get out of here now.."Finn says

"This will be good for you honey this cruise will be fun."She says Finn nods

"Thanks Mom...first class cabin"Finn smiles Carole smiles and hugs him

"Now if you feel too uncomfortable in a first class cabin you can always downgrade for a smaller bunk with two beds push them together."Carole says Finn nods and smiles

~At the pier~ Finn walks up to the front desk and the receptionist smiles

"Hello Sir how can i help you?"She asked

"I was wondering if I could exchange this for another ticket."Finn says

"Sure no problem but you'd have to bunk with the guest is that okay?"She asked

"Perfect...what time does the ship leave."Finn asked

"In 2 hours."She says Finn nods and takes out his cellphone

Quinn is packing her bags " Okay Mom Im heading back to Yale now...I'll call you when I get there.." Quinn yells from the living room she walks to the car and looks at her cellphone and sees someone calling

Rachel is watching Funny Girl in her room and she sees an incoming phone call she picks it up quickly and answers

"Hello?" Both Quinn and Rachel says

"Hey it's me...I uhm I know you must be busy right now but Im at the pier about to board for a cruise...and it doesnt leave for another 2 hours...I was thinking you meet me here and we can get reaquinted...so what do you say."Finn says


	7. Chapter 7

**here's the mini story I promised you guys! :) Tell me what you think!**

Finn is leaning over the edge on the ship waiting for the person to come

"Hey.."He hears a voice Finn turns around and smiles

"It's about tme you got here..I was starting to worry."Finn says look at his watch

"What is this all about anyways..why did you call me?" Finn moves away from the edge and walks up to the person

"You said I needed time for myself and you were right...I need time to find the old me..and the you were a big part of my life..and I still want you to be...because no matter what happens..well you are...my little brother."Finn says Kurt smiles widely and hugs him

"Well Big brother let's have a fun and relaxing time!"Kurt says Finn nods and pats Kurt on the back

"So not that Im picking sides...but how do you feel about the two girls who claim to hold your heart."Kurt asked

Finn turns his head and then looks back into his bag "I haven't talk to either of them...I dont exactly know what to say, but uhm..I dont really know."Finn says

"Maybe you shouldn't be with either of them."Kurt says Finn gives him a half smile

"I guess you're right...I mean...if I guess I thought if it was ever going to work out it would have been with.."Finn stops

"With who?...Were you going to choose someone?.."Kurt says Finn looks up at him and shakes his head

"It doesn't matter Im gonna go check out the ship."Finn says and walks out of the cabin Kurt nods and takes out his cellphone and calls Rachel

"Hey Im here with him now...he's a little down on the dumbs but he looks fine."Kurt says

"Do you think I should go there."Rachel says

"Well this ship is headed to Cabo..I doubt you'd want to come here..its only going to be for a week..look just wait out 7 days okay...I'll see how he feels about you."Kurt says

"Please do Kurt...I love him.."Rachel says

"Yeah I know...but Rachel I dont want to strain my relationship with Finn anymore than it already is so Its gonna take a lot of time."Kurt says

"Kurt just please help me."Rachel says and hangs up

Quinn takes a deep breath and sees a black car pull up she raises her eye brow and waits for the person to get out of the car

"Oh my gosh...Puckerman?"Quinn says Puck smiles and then goes to the back seat and picks up a little girl

"Is that..."Quinn says Puck nods

"Beth...this is Quinn...Quinn says hi to Beth."Puck says Quinn bends down the little girl smiles and waves at her her long blonde hair and green eyes she looked like a mirror image of Quinn

"HI Quinnie..."Beth smiles and jumps into her arms

"H-hi..."Quinn says looking up at Puck confused he smiles at her and watches the two bond

~3 weeks later~Finn and Kurt have a better relationship as brothers then they did before, but Finn decided he was done focusing on Quinn and Rachel...he needed time to himself, he needed no girlfriend no distractions lately Finn has been busy at the tire shop because they were sort employees so he's been missing out on alot Since Will is back at Mckinley Finn's dedicated all his time to working at the Tire shop he's been doing some side line work with directing but no one but Kurt knows that...in fact he hasn't heard or seen Quinn and Rachel since he left...As for Rachel she's been helping her fathers decorate the house and focusing on her classes in NYADA school was going to start in about 2 more weeks and Semester break was coming to an end she needed to get Finn to forgive her...and she felt like time was running out for her...as fo Quinn she's been busy baby sitting Beth with Puck and getting to know her "secret daughter" Puck ran into Shelby who was back as the lead director for Vocal adrenaline, so every now and the Puck and Quinn baby sit Beth but of course Quinn couldn't get Finn out of her head...she thought about him every day and wanted to see him...but she needed to spend this time with her daughter...some day Finn would be hers..she still believed that.

~At the tire shop~ Finn walks inside and sees Burt he smiles and hugs him

"Hey How was DC"Finn smiles "It was great! Kicked congress' ass so it was great! but I wanted to introduce you to someone we hired a new employee to help you fix up the cars."Burt says

"Oh I didn't know you were hiring new people but sure bring in the new guy."Finn says Burt nods and goes out and gets the new employee

'Alright Finn this is Alex."Burt says Finn nods

"Hey Dude it's nice to meet...you...you're a girl."Finn says Alex laughs

"Alexandria, but I like Alex better...you must be Finn...Burt's told me so much about you...you're much younger than I thought."Alex smiles shaking his hand

"Yeah uhm Im 19 so...yeah...sorry I was uhm expecting a big old guy...most who are like the age of 40.."Finn says

"Im 18...and im going to Lima Community college for now."Alex says Finn nods "I admire your work ethic so come on show me what you know about cars."Finn smiles and leans against the car Alex smiles and nods

"I think you two will get along nicely."Burt pats Finn on the back Finn nods at him and just watches Alex she turns her head and smiles at him

Rachel and Quinn both stop at the entrance of the tire shop

"Hi.."Rachel smiles

"Hey..it's been a while..again"Quinn says

"Yeah its great seeing you..I heard you and Beth are spending a lot of time together...I ran into Shelby."Rachel says

"I love spending time with Beth...ar-are you here to see Finn...did you two get back together?"Quinn asked

"No..he still wont talk to me...I just wanted to say hello..why are you here.."Rachel asked

"I miss him...I tried to keep my distance but I needed to see him...so badly.."Quinn says Rachel nods then they both hear Finn laughing and then they hear a female laugh Quinn and Rachel walk inside and they see Finn laughing and shaking his head they watch him walk over to the slim black haired girl who's hovering over the car he wraps his arms around her and they both look into the car

"Who is that.."Rachel says jealous

"I have no idea..."Quinn says a little upset as well

"You mixed up the caps this one goes here...this one here..."Finn says

"Does it matter."Alex laughs

"Yeah it does you gotta be color coordinated."Finn says Alex looks at him and laughs

"So far you're doing an incredible job but lets see how it runs."Finn smiles and walks to the engine he turns it on and it staggers but then the engine roars

"Wow congrats! You fixed this car amazingly!"Finn says high fiving her Alex smiles and jumps up and down

"Do you want to have dinner with me later? Im still new in town..so Id love the company."Alex says Finn looks at her then clears his head

"Im sorry..but Im not interested in dating."Finn says

"Are you gay?..because thats such a waste."Alex says

"No no..Im straight but uhm...my hearts just not in the right place..."Finn says

"Alright...I dont mind spending time with you here instead."Alex says Finn clears his throat as she moves closer to him he nods and walks back to the car

~Outside with Quinn and Rachel~"Looks like someone else likes Finn as well."Kurt says Quinn and Rachel turn around surprised

"Come on ladies...this is pathetic even for you."Kurt says

"Maybe he's right...maybe Finn doesn't need either of us anymore."Rachel says Quinn turns her head and sees Finn focusing on the car and Alex watching him

~A few hours later~Finn is locking up when he walks out to his car and he sees a note on his windshield "Hey handsome thanks for a great first day see you tomorrow boss"~Alex Finn smiles at the note and he sees someone walking towards him

"Q."Finn smiles

"Hi...uhm...do you want to grab a bit to eat or something."Quinn asked Finn looks down at the note and Quinn looks at it

"Whats that?"Quinn asked Finn hides the note in his back pocket and shakes his head

"N-nothing...uhm...Dinner..sure come on."Finn says opening his truck door for her

"no follow me."Quinn says Finn nods and follows her behind the tire shop and shes set up a table with candles and dinner for two

"Wow whats the occasion."Finn asked

"I missed you..'Quinn says Finn looks at her and doesnt say anything

"I guess this is just a way to spend time with you...and you can tell me about your trip to Cabo with Kurt."Quinn says Finn smiles

"Look Quinn..this is very nice thank you."Finn says and they sit down and have dinner


	8. Chapter 8

**here's the mini story I promised you guys! :) Tell me what you think!**

Quinn and Finn are sitting having dinner behind the tire shop Quinn has barely touched her food and Finn looks up from his plate

"You don't like the food you cooked?"Finn asked raising an eyebrow

"Im not really hungry plus seeing you is enough for me."Quinn smiles Finn chuckles and puts a spoonful of food on his spoon and holds it to her he smiles at her and Quinn laughs and takes a bite of the pasta

"Wow I am a talented cook."Quinn says Finn smiles and nods she reaches out and holds his hand

"I miss seeing you everyday.."Quinn says Finn clears his throat and rubs the back of her hand with his thumb

"I thought about you the entire time I was in Cabo..and everyday after that.."Finn says

"Then why are even having this discussion?...we should be together we both know it."Quinn says

"Quinn...I..just...I can't.."Finn says

"Why..why are you so scared to love again?...you loved me before..and Im not stupid okay I would never hurt you the way Rachel has..or the way I had before."Quinn says

"Look..when it comes to you and Rachel you'll always be the two girls that loved me the most...and showed me what it means to love...I'll always have a special place for you and her...but the fact of the matter is...everytime Im with you or her Im at my most vulnerable...whenever Ive been kicked to the curb is when I reach out to you or her..and I dont want to do that anymore...you derserve so much better than me Quinn...I realized I dont have my life together yet...and you do..you're doing so many amazing things with your life you dont need me to drag you down."Finn says

"Stop thinking so low of yourself...you've accomplished so much in the past few months Im so proud of you...you turned your life around not everyone can do that...sure you dont have a solid plan yet but who does? What matters now is how we change ourselves to be the people we want to me...you're not a lima loser Finn you're anything but"Quinn says Finn closes his eyes and shakes his head

"Im sorry...l want to be with you...but I know Im not over her...and it wouldn't be far to you."Finn says Quinn stands up and sits next to him

"Promise me you'll think all of this through?...and if you finally figure out that you love me...I'll be here waiting...but just know Im not giving up...I'll never give up on you on us on what we can be..."Quinn says Finn nods Quinn smiles and kisses his forehead

Alex walks around the corner and watches and Quinn leans her forehead against Finns and they smile at each other

~The next day~ Finn is running around the race track at Mckinley he is in his old Mckinley shirt and a pair of black shorts since he returned to Lima runnings been his source of excercise along with running football plays with Ryder somehow he just got peace and quiet when he ran he always felt like he was running towards something instead of away but he just doesnt know where he's running to. Finn kneeled down to tie his shoe and then a shadow came up in front of him he looked up and a bottle of water was handed to him

"Alex?..how did you know I was here."Finn asked

"I spotted your bright blue truck..I mean really who comes here to run at 5 am?"Alex laughs

"Shouldn't you be opening at the shop? You know Burt doesn't like slackers. I should know Im his step son and he threatens to fire me like every 30 seconds."Finn laughs

"I guess I just needed ot see you."Alex says

"What is that the quote of the week or something."Finn says

"You're a very desirable man Finn Hudson...so Im gonna ask you again let me take you to dinner."Alex smiles

"uhm No thank you...but I appreciate the offer."Finn says and stands up Alex holds out her arm and Finn is stopped and he looks down at her

"One. Date. I promise to make it worth your while."Alex says Finn looks at her and sighs

~At the tire shop~ Quinn is filling out paper work for her car to get her engine changed she looks up and sees Alex

"You're the new girl."Quinn says

"Hi Im Alex..nice buggy."Alex says

"Yeah uhm it needs a tune up I guess..is Finn around."Quinn asked smiling

"He's not really working today but he's in the back room doing paper work for new equipment and he's probably thinking about my offer..."Alex says

"Offer about what."Quinn asked

"I want to go out on a date with him So I asked him...I mean he's really cute and looks like he has a hot bod on him..this should take about 2 hours"Alex winks at her and leaves into the back room Quinn is in a state of shock and she is flushed with anger and she storms into the back office She slams the door shut and Finn's head jerks up and he's surprised to see Quinn standing in front of him anger

"Woah. Where did all the happiness go?"Finn asked raising his eyebrow

"Are you going out with Alex tonight."Quinn asked

"How did you hear about that."Finn asked

"She told me...she wants to date you..."Quinn says Finn set his pen down and leaned into his chair

"She asked me yes."Finn says

"And did you say yes."Quinn asked

"I didn't say anything yet...I told her Id think about it because she didnt drop it."Finn says

"And your thought was?"Quinn says

"Quinn..calm down."Finn says standing up

"NO I need to know what you're thinking you dont know her..."Quinn says Finn sighs and does something that surprises her Finn pulls her into a hug Quinn stops rambling and she closes her eyes

"I was going to say no to her."Finn says

"What."Quinn says

"I don't want to go on a date with her...she's nice and all and pretty and knows about cars..which is really cool..'Finn says

"AHEM!"Quinn says Finn laughs and cups her cheek

"I dont want know what I want...and I dont want to screw up what we could be...in the future...Im not gonna date anyone until I know forsure what I want...so you're gonna hear it from me...I wont date her..."Finn says Quinn nods wraps her arms around him and hugs him

"Does that mean you'll date me instead?"Quinn whispers in his ear Finn chuckles and places his chin on her shoulder

"Lets just be two people who care deeply about each other and spend most of their days with one another..."Finn says

"Like Special Friends?"Quinn says Finn nods

"I dont know if Im ready to date yet...but I want to spend a lot of time with you before you go back to Yale."Finn says

"I could get on board with that Idea.."Quinn says and leans foward to kiss him Finn looks down at her lips and he fights the urge to kiss her

"Quinn...friends remember.."Finn says

"Alright..but I'll make sure you'll want to kiss me before the end of the week."Quinn smiles and kisses his cheek Finn watches her leave the office and he sits down in his chair and runs his hands through his hair

"I wont make it through the day without wanting to kiss you."Finn says and shakes his head


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn is sitting on her porch reading a book enjoying her day when she sees Rachel's car pull up to the curb she raises her eyebrow and puts her book down to look at Rachel

"What are you doing here.."Quinn asked

"I needed to say goodbye..Im going back to New York...I have an audition waiting for me."Rachel says

"That's really great Rachel congrats.."Quinn says

"Look...I know you love Finn...and I see the way he looks at you now...promise me you won't make the mistake I did by hurting him..."Rachel says

"I won't...I never will again...are you saying you're okay with the idea of Finn and I getting back together?"Quinn asked

"You were his first love you know...and I know if anyone deserve to have a third or even fourth chance with him you deserve it..."Rachel says

"Are you going to say goodbye to him?"Quinn says Rachel nods "Im heading over to the tire shop right now to say my goodbyes to him..."Rachel says

"Good Luck Rachel...be that star you were always meant to be."Quinn smiles Rachel nods and hugs her

~At the tire shop~ Finn is under the car fixing up a dripping pipe and Alex is handing him tools Alex hears him humming an 80's song and she smiles thinking he just can't get any more adorable she turns her head a sees a brunette walk in

"Can i help you?"Alex asked

"Uhm..Is Finn here.."Rachel says

"Hey handsome someones here to see you."Alex kicks him Finn chuckles and shakes his head

"Thanks for the kick."Finn says Alex winks at him and goes into the back room Finn looks up and sees Rachel he takes a towel and wipes his hands

"Hey."Finn says Rachel smiles at him

"She's cute."Rachel says a little jealous

"Yeah, shes really nice too..plus she's kick ass at fixing cars...any reason as to why you're here?"Finn says

"I wanted to say goodbye."Rachel says Finn crocks his head and she smiles

"I got an audition...its for Mary Poppins the musical and im up for a back ground role it's small but its something."Rachel says

"Im happy for you congrats."Finn says

"I know I hurt you really bad Finn and I regret it everyday...but I want you to know Im accepting whatever you decide..whether you pick Quinn or Myself...I want you to know I just want you to be happy...even if its not with me."Rachel says

"T-thank you Rachel.."Finn says looking down

"I'm always going to love you Finn..you gave me more love than most people feel in a life time."Rachel says Finn walks up to her and sighs he sees tears falling down her face and he wipes her tears and leans down to kiss her

"I forgive you Rachel...and I wish you the best of luck with everything."Finn says Rachel nods and leans up to kiss him

"Good Bye Finn."She says and walks away Finn watches her walk away and he feels a sense of weight being lifted off his shoulder

~At the Hummel Hudson house~ Finn is sitting down in his room tuning his guitar and Quinn walks in and smiles

"When did you play guitar? Aren't you a drummer."Quinn says Finn smiles

"I love druming of course, but I can get around on a guitar I was practicing a song i was gonna sing for the glee club when I go visit next week."Finn says

"Can i hear it?"Quinn asked Finn nods and begins to play

Too many shadows in my room  
Too many hours in this midnight  
Too many corners in my mind  
So much to do to set my heart right

Oh, it's taking so long  
I could be wrong, I could be ready  
Oh but if I take my heart's advice  
I should assume it's still unsteady  
I am in repair, I am in repair

Stood on the corner for a while  
To wait for the wind to blow down on me  
Hoping it takes with it my old ways  
And brings some brand new luck upon me

Oh, it's taking so long  
I could be wrong, I could be ready  
Oh but if I take my heart's advice  
I should assume it's still unsteady  
I am in repair, I am in repair

And now I'm walking in the park  
And all of the birds, they dance below me  
Maybe when things turn green again  
It will be good to say you know me

Oh, it's taking so long  
I could be wrong, I could be ready  
Oh but if I take my heart's advice  
I should assume it's still unready  
Oh, yeah, I'm never really ready  
Oh, I'm never really ready

I'm in repair  
I'm not together but I'm getting there  
I'm in repair  
I'm not together but I'm getting there

I'm in repair  
I'm not together but I'm getting there  
I'm in repair  
I'm not together but I'm getting there

I'm in repair  
I'm not together but I'm getting there  
I'm in repair  
I'm not together but I'm getting there

Quinn smiles at him and he looks up from the guitar and she kisses his cheek "I forgot how amazing your voice is."Quinn says cupping his cheek

"And that song was just a perfect fit for you."Quinn says Finn chuckles and cups her cheek

"Im fighting the urge to kiss you right now...'Quinn says Finn laughs and sets the guitar down

"Close your eyes."Finn says Quinn does so and Finn leans foward and kisses her lips Quinn is taken by surprise but kisses him back

"W-what happened to not kissing...and just being special friends?"Quinn asked

"Do you want me to stop kissing you?"Finn asked Quinn laughs and shakes her head then pulls him back into a kiss

They are laying down on Finn's bed talking and Quinn looks up at him and pecks him on the lips

"Did Rachel see you today."Quinn asked Finn nods

"She uhm..she said goodbye..and I kissed her."Finn says

"What."Quinn says sitting up

'I kissed her...and it was like a final good bye kiss...and i thought if I kissed Rachel I would feel something but in that moment...I felt like I could finally let her go...I know you're pissed but..It was something I had to do."Finn says

"Im not mad...I know you had to close that door with Rachel..and Im glad you got closure."Quinn says

"Closure I desperately needed.."Finn says and holds her hands and kisses them

"What are you saying Finn.."Quinn asked

"I want you Quinn..I want to be with you...and since you've been showing me how much you care about me...its my turn to show you how I feel about you..if you'll let me that is."Finn says stroking her cheek Quinn smiles and nods

'I'd like that very much.."Quinn says Finn smiles at her and kisses her forehead

**_Any ideas on how Finn can show Quinn he cares?!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this story has 2 chapters left! Like I said Short fic! :) Let me know what you want to see coming up!**

Finn is at the grocery store buying a ton of roses and Blaine sees him

"What are you doing?"Blaine asked pointing at the roses

"Uhm...A little project...but hey whats up."Finn smiles

"Im trying to get Kurt to talk to me...he uhm still wont."Blaine says looking down Finn nods

"Look as someone who's been cheated on several times...you won't get Kurt to talk to you just by asking...you need a big gesture."Finn says Blaine nods

"Who is this for?..Quinn?...Rachel?"Blaine asked

"Quinn."Finn smiles and walks to the cash register Blaine smiles and nods his head

Quinn and Mercedes are having lunch together and she gets a phone call from Finn

"Hi.."Quinn smiles widely Mercedes laughs and Quinn throws her napkin at her

"Hey, what are you up too gorgeous."Finn says

"Im having lunch with Mercedes who is totally making fun of me because you're calling."Quinn says Mercedes laughs and makes kissy faces at her

"Look I need you to come to the tire shop its an emergency."Finn says

"You sound serious are you alright?"Quinn says

"Just come by here please."Finn says

"Okay Give me 15 minutes."Quinn says and raises her hand for the check

"Whats wrong?"Mercedes asked

"Finn needs me...lets go to the tire shop now.."Quinn says panicking

"Okay Alright lets get going."Mercedes says

~At the tire shop~ Quinn walks to the front of the shop and tries to open the door

"It's locked...Mercedes Im worried this door is never locked..."Quinn says

"Go around back I'll try and call Kurt."Mercedes says Quinn nods and walks to the back of the shop

Quinn sees the back door slightly cracked opened she walks through it and the lights are off

"Finn!...Finn where are you!...Im scared and its dark Finn!..."Quinn says

"Kurts not answering...why is it dark in here...hold my hand."Mercedes says Quinn uses the light from her phone and takes a wrench

"We have a wrench!...and uhm called 911!"Quinn whispers

"why are you whispering..how will that help Finn if he's hurt?"Mercedes says

"Shut up Im scared."Quinn says Quinn and Mercedes walk further into the garage and a light is turned on Quinn and Mercedes both scream and then they look around and theres red roses all the around the shop and pedals on the floor

"Finn..."Quinn says Finn walks towards them and he's holding a small stuffed dog Quinn smiles and Mercedes gasps and claps her hands

"Hey."Finn says Quinn walks over to him and he kisses her cheek

"You did all of this?..why."Quinn asked

"Obviously I did this for you...this is kind of my way of saying...I like you very much Quinn Fabray..and if you dont like this mess I'll totally clean it up."Finn says cupping her cheek

"No I love it...I love it it's amazing...thank you.."Quinn says standing on her toes to kiss him Finn kisses her back and and they smile at each other

'AHEM!"Mercedes clears her throat Quinn and Finn turn around and blush

"Finny boy this is seriously romantic super props to you..but since you two are going to be making out all night..Im gonna go see you later Q bye Finn."Mercedes says Finn waves at her and Quinn hides her face into Finn's shirt and holds him tight

The two are having a small dinner inside the garage Finn had made her dinner and theyre enjoying with candles lite all over the room

"When did you learn to good this pasta is amazing."Quinn says Finn feeds her some more and she makes a kissy face at him

"Basic training taught me some things likes cooking, how to clean a shot gun, how to wear night vision goggles and how to do 1000 push ups...but cooking was like a down time thing, one of my bunk mates was a chief so he taught me a few things."Finn smiles

"This is fantastic."Quinn says and kisses his lips

"Mhmm...tastes amazing..is that the sauce or your lips."Finn says Quinn laughs and kisses his lips again

"No its the sauce."Finn says Quinn laughs harder and sits closer to him

"You're amazing you know that...if you asked me two months ago if i would be here with you having a romantic dinner I would have said you were on crack."Quinn says

"I know it's crazy, I thought you and I were way over...but there's always going to be this strong love that I have for you...and now...we can finally be happy no interuptions...no hassels...just us.."Finn says

"So there is an us.."Quinn says Finn sighs and lifts up her chin

"I dont know whats going to happen in the future Q...no one does...but I think we owe it to ourselves to finally be happy...Im so done being bitter about everything you know...Im tired of being hurt and scared to love again...I just want to love again...and be loved by someone who gets me...and who wont hurt me again..."Finn says

"A-Are you saying what I think you're saying.."Quinn says Finn smiles

"Im in love with you Quinn..I love you...Ive always loved you...I probably always will...I. Love. You."Finn says Quinn is in tears and she pulls his face and kisses him

"I love you too so so so much."Quinn says against his lips Finn smiles at her

"This is it for us okay...no more games no more playing around...I dont want anyone else..BUT YOU."Finn says Quinn nods and kisses him

"You kept saying that I should you love me...no no baby..please let me love you...let me show you that the only thing that makes any sense to me right now is loving you...So Quinn..will you let me love you?"Finn asked

Quinn nods "I want nothing more than that."Quinn says and kisses him

"Thank you for bringing me back Quinn...for making me believe in love again."Finn says Quinn strokes his face and he wipes his tears

"You're mine Finn and I'll never ever let you go."Quinn says

"Good...because I dont want to be given up by you.."Finn smiles


	11. Chapter 11

Finn walks out of his house and sees Santana leaning against his truck he smiles and she smiles back at him he rubs the back of his neck and hugs her

"Santana Lopez...what are you doing back here."Finn asked

"Heard you and Q were starting things up again thought I'd mess it up for ya."She smirks Finn laughs and they sit down on tops of the roof of his car

"You seem happy...about a month ago you looked like you wanted to cry almost every day."Santana says Finn nods "I guess I was blinded never realized how amazing Quinn really is until...now."Finn says

"You know...Quinn did one thing you dont know about."Santana says Finn looks at her confused

"Its suppose to be a secret but during Senior Prom when Quinn and I were counting the votes we found out Quinn actually won Prom Queen...but you had found out she lied about being in the wheel chair so we decided to rig the ballots...we wrote down that Rachel won instead of her...so you two could have your fair tale moment."Santana says Finn turns his head and smiles slightly

"I-I cant believe she did that...wow.."Finn says

"Quinn really loves you Finn..even when you were hopelessly in love with Berry."Santana says

"She managed to save me from my own shame and pain...god Santana I love her...I just love her."Finn says

"I believe you...this time I know it's real for you both."Santana smiles and nudges him Finn smiles and gets an idea

"I need your help...can you help me?"Finn says Santana nods

"Whatever you got cooped up in your head Im in."She smiles

Quinn is packing up the rest of her clothes and getting ready to leave for Yale in the next couple of days she looks at the rose Finn had given her last night she smiles and then her phone rings

"Hi Sanny"Quinn smiles

"Hey I need you to come to the Gym at Mckinley."She says

'What? Why?...Santana I dont want to glitter bomb the Cheerios again that was fun in High school but now we're adults."Quinn says

"Shut up Q no one's getting Glitter bombed now get your perfectly round butt over to the Gym now."Santana says

"Alright give me 10 minutes."Quinn says

"NOW FABRAY!"Santana yells Quinn laughs and hangs up her phone she grabs her keys and sends Finn a Text "Hi Baby..I haven't talked to you all day where are you. Call me Love you."Xoxo- Q

Quinn drives over to the school and gets out of her car the entire school is empty and she sees no one in sight she raises her eyebrow when she sees Santana standing outside of the gym

"What are you doing? Why are we here."Quinn asked

"It's important just go inside."Santana says Quinn rolls her eyes and opens the sees the entire gym decorated with streamers and balloons she even sees the blow up Dinosaur she laughs and turns her head she sees Santana holding the mic and she winks at her and begins singing Take my Breath away

Finn walks out from the curtain and Quinn laughs and covers her mouth with her hands he takes out a flower bracelet and places it around her wrist and kisses her hand

"You and I never got to dance as Prom King and Queen."Finn smiles

"How...how did you.."Quinn says Finn turns his head to Santana who winks at them both Quinn turns her head and sees Kurt holding a tiara on a pillow Finn smiles and places it on Quinn's head

"You are a Queen Quinn...and you deserved that moment...it meant the world to you and the fact that you gave it up so Rachel could feel special thats just amazing of you..."Finn says

"Why are you doing this now Finn this is all in the past."Quinn smiles

"Yeah but you're in my future...I danced with the wrong woman that night during prom..it should have been you Quinn...this moment..that night...it should have been you...now here I am telling you...its always going to be you now and forever...at least I hope so."Finn smiles Quinn nods and he wipes her tears away

"I love you so much Finn...so so much."Quinn says Finn smiles and runs his fingers through her hair

"Finn this is...you dont have to do this."Quinn says Finn nods

"I didn't know you cared so much about me as to give up one of your biggest dreams during high school...you wanted this Quinn...and then to hear that you gave up the crown just so you could make someone else feel better about themselves...this is the Quinn Fabray I fell in love with when I was Sophomore...the girl who didn't care what other people thought but put their wants before hers...and up until now...I realized I've been chasing the wrong woman for the past 3 years...I shouldn't be with Rachel...or anyone else for that matter...I should be with you...no one else matters but you Quinn."Finn says Quinn begins to cry and she lays her head on his chest

"This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me..thank you Finn so so much."Quinn says Finn lifts her chin and kisses her

"Look at those two, true love at it's finest."Brittany smiles

"Yes it is...you think we can find that someday?"Santana asked

"I think we already found it."Brittany smiles and holds her hand She smiles and kisses her pinky

Finn looks down at Quinn and the music begins to slow down Quinn looks up at gets an idea

"You know what else I would love to experience?"Quinn asked Finn looks at her confused

"Making love to the love of my life...during Prom night."Quinn says Finn's face changes and he smiles at her and shakes her head

"Quinn...we dont...we don't need to okay being with you like this is enough...I didn't do this to get into you pants."Finn says

"No..I've been thinking about it a lot and what you did for me is the most greatest thing ever...I love you so much Finn and I want this with you."Quinn says she stops dancing and Finn looks at her really confused she grabs his hand and takes him out of the gym they get into his truck and she smiles

"Let's go home..."Quinn says Finn smiles and nods and they drive to her house

Quinn and Finn get out of the car and Finn follows her into the house Quinn kisses his lips and locks the door

"Come on up..you know where my room is."Quinn smiles Finn follows her to her bedroom and he sits on her bed

"Give me a minutes okay."Quinn says and walks into her bathroom Finn leans down and unties his shoes he kicks off his shoes and removes the knot of the tie he turn around and faces the window and sees the tire swing hanging on her tree he smiles and remembers the summer before sophomore year he would climb this tree at night just to spend a few hours with Quinn then they would contantly be outside on that tire swing laughing and just being together 3 years have gone by really fast, they've gone from hating each other to being friends to being lovers to hating each other to being lovers again...it was never boring with Quinn and he didn't want this love affair to end anytime soon

"What are you thinking about hotstuff."Quinn says Finn turns around and sees Quinn in a purple bra and lacy underwear

"Woow.."Finn says his jaw dropping 50 feet to the floor Quinn smiles and walks over to him and slips his tie off of his neck and she kisses his lips

"I (kiss) Love (kiss) you."Quinn smiles Finn looks down at her and Quinn unbuttons his shirt and she kisses his chest

"I'm so in love with you..you made me believe in love again when I thought there was nothing to believe in...you managed to help me see how great things are ...and how good of a person I am..I never thought it would be you again.."Finn smiles Quinn lays down on the bed and Finn hovers over her

"Make love to me."Quinn smiles Finn smiles and they turn off the light

The next day Quinn slowly wakes up and she sits up from her bed she feels a strong pair of arms around her waist she laughs and sees all of their clothes on the floor scattered everywhere Quinn lays back down and turns on her side to see Finn asleep she definitely wore him out last night she takes her finger and traces the light scruff on his face down to his broad shoulders down to his new muscular chest she needed to remind herself to tell Finn to pull out that boot camp uniform she would love to see him in that, then it hit her...she goes back to Yale tomorrow..how would this relationship work now...if they were in two different places...did he want to move with her there...if he didn't like New York with Rachel would he like Connecticut with her...they needed to talk about this and soon...they only had a day until she left

"Stop worrying."Finn says Quinn looks up after she hears his sexy groggy voice

"What.."Quinn asked

"Stop. Worrying...you're over thinking again."Finn says Quinn smiles kisses his cheek

"Finn I leave for Yale tomorrow..where does that leave us."Quinn says Finn opens his eyes and he strokes her cheek

"It leaves us still together Quinn...plus I uh have something to show you."Finn says Quinn raises her eyesbrows Finn sits up and looks around for his boxers

"Where are my boxers."Finn asked

"Just walk around like that I like it."Quinn wiggles her eyebrows Finn rolls his eyes and takes out his cellphone from his pants Quinn pulls him close to her Finn laughs and shows her an email

"What is this..."Quinn asked confused Finn smiles

"i got accepted into Walden University...its not as mainstream as Yale but...it's something."Finn smiles

"You got accepted into a University Babe Im so proud of you...you didn't do this for me did you...I mean if you did..great thank you but babe...I want you to decide your own future.."Quinn says

"Quinn I accepted the offer before we got together I just never told anyone...Walden University has an amazing theatrical department...and Im really good at directing and I want to pursue that...its not really for you but for me...and the fact that you're only a few minutes away doesn't hurt either.."Finn smiles Quinn laughs and wraps her arms around him

'I love you so so much Finn..."Quinn smiles Finn kisses her lips and they smile at each other

**Last chapter is next! How do you want to see it end!...and Guys I do have something to tell you all because my friend requested it...I am going to be writing a Finchel story soon..probably after this story but yes I will be doing a Finchel story. My first one...Im not betraying FUINN but I promised my friend I would write a story for her and she wants Finn and Rachel hope you guys understand! Im sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

~3 months later~

~At New Haven~ Quinn is leaving her class and walking to the library she takes out her cellphone and calls Finn she smiles and sits down

"Hello Beautiful."Finn says

"Hi how was your first class today?"Quinn smiles

"It was a little difficult but I loved it, I love being in this environment and I cant wait to see you."Finn says

'I know I miss you so much, I dont want to wait until tonight to see you, I wish I could see you now."Quinn says

"Well...Your wish is my command..."Finn says

"What are you talking about."Quinn laughs

"Turn around."Finn says Quinn turns around and sees Finn leaning against the book shelf

"FINN!"Quinn yells and jumps into his arm Finn holds her tight and Quinn kisses him

"What are you doing here!"Quinn smiles

"SHH Ms. Fabray quiet."The librarian says Finn and Quinn both smile at each other and sit down quietly

"What are you doing here you told me your class didn't end until 7pm."Quinn says

"The professor cancelled class so I just thought to come down here and see you, I missed you too much."Finn says cupping her cheek Quinn moves foward and kisses his lips

"Let's go home then."Quinn says Finn nods and they walk out of the library hand in hand

They walk into their apartment and Quinn takes off her shoes and puts her bag down Finn walks into the kitchen and grabs two bottle of waters he walks towards the living room and sees Quinn laying down on the couch he smiles and hovers over her and kisses her lips Quinn smiles and kisses him back

"This is my favorite part of the day being with you every morning...and every night."Quinn says Finn chuckles and kisses her neck

"Im amazed that we managed to combine both of our likes in this one apartment.."Finn says looking aorund he sees his old football things his drumset a cowboy poster mixed with Quinn's girlie movie posters mixed with their photos

The First day Finn moved in with all of his stuff was hilarious they debated on painting their living him what he wanted was dark blue and she wanted purple so they mixed it together and came out with an ugly color...so they both decided on yellow when it came to items in their bedroom it was a no brainer what Quinn wanted in there was final...Finn got to put most of his guy stuff like his playstation 3 and xbox in the other bedroom from time to time after making love they would go in the other room and play call of duty to Finn's surprise she would always win..they would irritate each other...Finn would leave his dirty clothes on the floor and Quinn would yell at him for not picking up after himself, Quinn would take forever to do her makeup when Finn would have to use the bathroom but they managed to always work through their issues...it wasn't perfect but it was the relationship they always wanted. During dinner Quinn would cook and Finn would wash and put away the dishes once in a while Finn would listen to Quinn read him a book she was reading for class and she would listen to him sing a song for that his production class was doing...it was kind of like they were married...which in Finn's head he knew this is where it would lead not anytime soon but he knew his place in the world was with Quinn Fabray.

"Thank you Quinn.."Finn says

"For what.."Quinn asked

"Saving me...showing me that Im worth being loved...reminding me that love does exist."Finn says Quinn sits up and kisses his lips

"You saved me first...Im just glad that you and I found our way back to each other...I never thought in a million years we would get this chance again and now here we are living in New Haven...making our dreams come true...I always thought that the Life I would have with you would never be more than just friends...When you and Rachel got engaged I thought I lost you forever...but I didnt...and you're here with me...and I love being with you."Quinn says Finn wipes her tears away and leans his head against hers

"I'm not going anywhere..I promise you that. I'm in this for the long run...and Im done being stupid...Im done thinking Im not good enough...I want to be man enough to be with you...I want to be everything you ever imagined to be true in a relationship...I want you to be happy with me."Finn smiles

"Oh Baby I am happy with you..so so happy Finn."Quinn says pulling him into a kiss

~In their bedroom~ Quinn is wrapped up in the sheets and she turns and doesn't see Finn next to her she looks on the floor and sees his boxers aren't where he threw them she wraps the sheet around her body and goes into the living room she hears drumming and follows the noise she smiles and sees Finn drumming a new beat she's never heard before Finn looks up and she smiles at him

"Sorry Babe did I wake you..."Finn asked Quinn runs her hand through her hair and shrugs

"Seeing you play the drums has always been a turn on for me."Quinn says and walks around and sits on his lap He smiles and kisses her cheek

"Was that a new beat you were playing?"Quinn asked

"Uh Yeah, just messsing around for my performance class I need to play something for the teachers so Im just making sure It's right."Finn says Quinn nods and lightly taps the drum symbal

"I love you so much Q."Finn whispers in her ear Quinn giggles and turns her neck so she can kiss him

'I love you too, thank you for not giving up on me."Finn says

"Thank you for letting me love you."Quinn says

"Speaking of...come on."Finns pulling her hips up and pulling her into the living room

"What are you doing."Quinn asked Finn winks at her and places her on the couch

Finn walks over to his iphone and puts it on the ihome Quinn raises her eyebrow and Finn winks at her

Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel Had no example of a love that was even remotely real How can you understand something that you never had? Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that

Girl let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Girl let me love you And all your trouble Don't be afraid, girl let me help Girl let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Girl let me love you A heart of numbness gets brought to life I'll take you there

Girl let me love you Girl let me love you, baby, oh Girl let me love you Girl let me love you, baby Girl let me love you Let me love you, let me love you, oh

I can see the pain behind your eyes It's been there for quite a while I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile I would like to show you what true love can really do

(Finn does a body wave and Quinn laughs covering her face and he ruffles his own hair and kneels down in front of her Quinn smiles at him and cups his cheek as she's laughing)

Girl let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Girl let me love you And all your trouble Don't be afraid, girl let me help Girl let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Girl let me love you A heart of numbness, gets brought to life I'll take you there

Girl let me love you, baby Girl let me love you Let me love you, let me love you, baby Girl let me love you Girl let me love you, baby Girl let me love you Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby

For every heart that beats For every heart that beats For every heart that beats For every heart that beats Heart that beats Heart that beats Heart that beats Heart that beats

Girl let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Girl let me love you And all your trouble Don't be afraid, girl let me help Girl let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Girl let me love you A heart of numbness, gets brought to life I'll take you there

Girl let me love you Let me love you, baby, love you, baby Girl let me love you Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah

"Baby Thank you so much that was so sexy."Quinn laughs

"Yes I have amazing dance skills don't I."Finn says Quinn laughs and kisses him

"I love you so much thank you."Quinn says Finn smiles and jumps on the couch and lays down Quinn lays down on his chest and he kisses her head

"What are you thinking about."Quinn asked

"Im gonna marry you one day Q."Finn smiles Quinn looks up at him a confused look on her face

"It's not a proposal, its a statement...Im going to marry you one day."Finn says

"I can't wait for that day to come."Quinn says Finn smiles and kisses her

**_alright guys thats it for this fic! Thanks so much for the support! I do have my other story with Fuinn Behind these broken eyes I wont update until maybe next week! Thanks for the support and Im always open for suggestions on what you want me to write! Thanks guys much love!_**


End file.
